Missing Textbook, Established Connections
by Artemis of Luna
Summary: Hilary can't find her math textbook. She goes to the Dojo to look for it but does not expect to find a sleep-moving Tyson to hold her captive. One shot. TyHil!


**I don't own Beyblade!**

* * *

><p>- - - Hilary's room was upside down. It was a complete mess. She could not find her math textbook and homework had to be done and finished before Monday morning. Where had she placed her textbook?<p>

"Argh!" there was a loud crash. "Where is it?"

"Hilary? Honey?" her mother walked up the steps to her room. "What's the matter dear?"

"I can't find my math book!" yelled Hilary throwing clothes across the room.

Her mother rubbed her back to calm her down. "It isn't in your backpack?"

"I already checked and it's not there" said Hilary in a exasperated tone as though she had said this a hundred times before.

"Did you forget it at school or lend it to a friend?"

Hilary thought about it for a second and then slapped her forehead the next. She had gone to the Dojo yesterday to help Max and Tyson with their math homework. She must have forgotten it at the Dojo. How could she not when she had gotten in another argument with Tyson. But this time the argument was about something important. Tyson was not paying attention in school because he was always certain that she would explain everything to her and pull him through. Even know, she still felt like pulling his hair.

"I left it with Tyson" grumbled Hilary. She walked out her room and downstairs. "I'll be right back mom!"

Hilary ran out of her home towards the Dojo.

- - - "Later Grandpa! Have fun!"

Tyson stood on the front door watching Hiro take their Grandpa to go see an old friend. He slid the door but never got to fully close it. The phone was ringing. He rushed to answer it but no one answered on the other line when he spoke.

Putting the phone back to the receiver, Tyson headed to his room. He wanted to go back to his bed and catch up on his sleep. He let his body fall on his sheets and rolled over until he got comfortable. He was asleep before he stopped moving.

- - - Hilary walked up to the Dojo and looked around. She was hoping to find Grandpa practicing his kendo. When she saw no sign of the man, Hilary walked up to the steps. Her eyes reverted to the opened door. The door was always closed even when it was a full house.

She gave a loud knock and waited for someone to appear or to hear the usual 'come in'. When a couple of minutes went by with no sound of any one coming to fully open the door, Hilary opened the door and walked in. Looking around, it seemed the Dojo was empty. This was getting stranger and stranger as she walked further in.

"Grandpa, are you here?" called Hilary when there was no reply, she called again. "Tyson you home?"

Hilary listened really hard and heard snoring. She followed it all the way to Tyson's room. She knocked but there was no answer. Opening the door, Hilary saw a mess. Even her own room wasn't this wrecked when she left it minutes ago.

She stepped around the piles of clutter and nearly tripped on a pile of clothes. Hilary bit her lip to hold off a curse. Her foot had hit something hard. She found his backpack and looked through it but her textbook was not in there. Hilary searched all over his room but couldn't find the damn math textbook.

Turning to Tyson, Hilary walked up to him. "Tyson. Tyson wake up!"

Tyson grumbled and tossed around in his bed. Hilary huffed and moved to shove him off his bed.

"I swear Tyson, if you don't…ah!"

Hilary had placed her hand on his shoulder and he had reacted differently from what she had expected. Tyson grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bed. Hilary crashed into his chest. Blinking a couple of times, a blush crept over her cheeks. Noticing her position, Hilary turned around and tried to get off the bed.

Tyson grumbled some complaints and moved his leg over her own pair. He clamped his hands under her breasts and placed his face at her neck. "Time…to sleep…"

Goosebumps rose all over Hilary's skin. She needed to get away from here, from Tyson. She tried to wiggle and crawl from Tyson and the bed. It was no use. Tyson clamped his grip tighter Hilary sighed. How was she going to get out of this predicament?

With her sigh, Tyson snuggled his face against her neck. She tensed against him before a shiver ran up her spine. His breath was tickling the hair behind her neck. "Tyson…let go of me please?"

"…" there was no response.

_I got to think of a way to get out of this! There's got to be something I can do! _Thought Hilary looking around the room.

Hilary lay there thinking, thinking, thinking…until her eyes dropped closed and she fell asleep. She was probably going to kick herself for this.

- - - Hilary took in a deep breath. She rubbed her face against something hard. Blinking her eyes open, she tried distinguishing what was in front of her. As she was ready to back away, that hard yellow wall moved forward and then back.

She moved her hands and found that they were wrapped around some one's torso. It was then that she remembered where she was and what had happened. She froze when she heard the distinguishing sound of Tyson passing down his saliva.

"Are you awake Tyson?" whispered Hilary hoping she was wrong and that he was still sleeping.

"Yes"

Hilary inwardly cursed. How was she supposed to get out of this one? Maybe if she got up and left then things between them might not get weird. She tried getting up but turning away from Tyson was as far as she got. When she tried getting off the bed, she found that two arms were preventing such action.

"Tyson, I really need to-" Hilary was cut off.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Hilary. I promise to start paying attention in class."

Hilary was surprised. Tyson had apologized sooner than she had expected. It usually took him two days to get himself together to walk up to her and apologize. Was he still asleep? Maybe he was half awake. She could still get away. Yet, his apology sounded sincere compared to the other times.

"Your promise better be valid Tyson otherwise I'm going to let you deal with things on your own and let's see how you fare" warned Hilary without even thinking. She might have just made things a lot more awkward for them. "You can let go of me now"

"No" said Tyson holding her tighter. "I like it like this"

Hilary felt her face heating up. Then it felt like she was burning from the inside out when Tyson moved his face over hers. "W-what are y-you…"

Tyson cut her off. "You smell nice"

Now Hilary knew that a fever was taking over her body. She felt that there was not enough air in the room because she was having a hard time breathing. Tyson pressed her closer to his body. Hilary was confused. What was Tyson up to? Was he trying to get on her good side? No, he would be begging or giving her candies that he would take way from Maxi.

"D-do you like me Hil?" asked Tyson

Hilary didn't know how much more she could blush, she knew that sooner or later she was going to faint. Why was Tyson asking her such a question? Was he trying to embarrass her? That was it! He was trying to play a joke on her! She wasn't going to fall for it, oh no.

"Of course! We are friends, aren't we?"

Tyson sighed and his breath tickled Hilary in the cheek making her shiver even though she was hot. "I didn't mean it like that. I know we are friends. I meant if you…like _like_ me."

Tyson whispered the last part of his sentence. Even though he was telling her this without looking at her, he was still a nervous wreck. He hadn't planned it like this but he had gotten the chance to be alone with her with no one looking or overhearing them. It would be now or never.

"Are you joking about this Tyson cause if you are-"

Tyson to her hand and entwined their fingers together. "No, I'm not"

Hilary licked her lips. She felt her mouth going dry. What was she supposed to tell him? The truth or lie to him? "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I like you and I want to know if you like me too!" said Tyson too quickly and too loudly. Thankfully they were still alone.

Hilary gasped involuntarily. She hadn't expected for something like that to come out of Tyson's mouth. Hilary huffed and turned around to face him. Tyson let of her hand and looked down at her just as she was looking up at him. They stared at each other.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" asked Hilary while glaring at him.

Tyson grinned down at her. "If I was, you would find out and then beat me up until I was six feet under the ground. Why would I risk my life like that?"

He had a point. He was careful not to piss her off to that point. She looked down at his chest and blushed. Hilary couldn't believe what she was going to do next. She had promised to herself never to tell him how she truly felt about him because she knew it would ruin their friendship.

"I don't like you" she felt him tense and wrapped her arms around him. "I…I love you"

"Y-you do?"

"Yes. For a while." blushed Hilary looking up at him.

Tyson looked down at her and grinned. He pulled her close and hugged her. "How much do you love me?"

Hilary pressed her face against his chest. "I won't tell you. You might take advantage of it."

There was silence between them. With all the tension gone, it wasn't awkward but peaceful. They could hear the birds outside and cars drive by.

"Want to go out on a date?" asked Tyson

"Isn't that what a boyfriend and girlfriend do?" asked Hilary wanting to hear what most girls had dreamed of hearing from him.

"Really? Then you should ask me to be your boyfriend." Smirked Tyson

Hilary poked him on the stomach. "Don't get cocky"

"I thought that was what made you fall in love with me."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure. Whatever you say…"

Tyson backed up and palmed her face. Hilary looked up. "Hilary please be my girlfriend"

Hilary felt her heartbeat pump through her ears. She had never seen Tyson so serious. Pulling herself up, she pressed her lips against his. "Always"

A blush covered Tyson's cheeks and Hilary giggled. She had never seen him blush before. He hid his face on her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hilary trembled in return. She hugged him in return, cradling his head.

"I would love to go out on a date with you Tyson"

He smiled against her neck. "Where would you like to go?"

Hilary smiled. "Anywhere. As long as you are there with me."

"Always"

She couldn't be happier. Tyson would never leave her. It was just who Tyson was. He would never hurt her on purpose. Her eyes looked behind Tyson and found more stuff cluttered all over. Then her eyes landed on her math textbook. She was going to go for it but then felt Tyson shift. She'd get it later, she didn't want to leave Tyson's embrace.

Hilary came looking for her textbook but got her love to confess and ask her to be his girlfriend. What more could she ask for? This was the best day of her life and she was sure they would get better along the way. That is if Tyson listened to her. Hilary smiled. It didn't matter if at the end of the day they were still together.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


End file.
